1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glasses structure, more particularly to a glasses structure having an integrally formed temple and an integrally formed lens frame. The temple and the lens frame are easily and directly assembled together without using screws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional glasses structure is shown in FIG. 1. The glasses structure has a lens frame 10, a curved portion 11, a temple 12 and a screw 13.
The curved portion 11 is welded to the lens frame 10, and the temple 12 is provided with an ear piece that hooks over the ear. Moreover, the temple 12 is pivotally connected to the curved portion 11 and fastened thereto by the screw 13, so that the temple 12 can be horizontally folded on the lens frame 10 when not in use or stored in a box.
In the assembly process, screwing the temple 12 to the curved portion 11 requires a lot of assembly time and production cost. Furthermore, the screw 13 is frequently stripped to cause threads of the curved portion 11 to break so that the screw 13 cannot be taken out. This results in a large amount of defective product.
According to above descriptions, the conventional glasses structure still has some issues that need to be improved.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved glasses structure having a temple and a lens frame. The temple and the lens frame are easily and directly assembled together without using screws.